


Owl on the Rail

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: The Malfoys have entrusted their employee, Hermione Granger, to transport their most precious cargo.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione wondered how long Astoria Malfoy would keep her waiting. The Beijing to Moscow train departed in two hours and if she missed it, she would have to wait days for the next one to make the connections to London. Hermione's gaze drifted distractedly over the cafe's menu. If she hadn't been asked to meet Astoria as a favor to Draco, she would have left ten minutes ago.

 

As a top employee of Malfoy Enterprises, Hermione was accustomed to the eccentricities of the affluent family. Typically, when their behavior didn't amuse her, it interested her. Making her wait was the exception.

 

"Hermione, how lovely to see you," Astoria crooned. Hermione stood to buss the other witch's cheek.

 

"Have you eaten? I'm ravenous," Astoria drawled, disappearing behind a menu.

 

"I have but don't let me stop you. Draco asked that I transport a package for you by train – he was quite specific about that – and it leaves shortly."

 

Astoria rolled her eyes. "'A package' he said?"

 

Hermione nodded, recalling Draco's mysterious request. His letter had asked only that she travel home by train and meet Astoria in the morning to obtain a package.

 

"I'm off to Rome with Lorenzo and I would like you to see Scorpius home to his father."

 

Practiced at keeping her emotions to herself, Hermione hid her surprise that Astoria would speak of a liaison so publicly. Taking charge of the young Malfoy heir was not new; however, her curiosity about _Lorenzo_ got the better of her.

 

"Does Draco support your trip to Rome?" she asked, unable to help herself.

 

Astoria motioned at a waitress and shot Hermione a narrow-eyed look. She ordered a decadent breakfast and fussed with her napkin before bursting into giggles.

 

"You're positively scandalized, Hermione!"

 

Confused, Hermione felt color warm her cheeks.

 

Astoria leaned back in her chair and shrugged, "We've been divorced for over a year."

 

Hermione blinked. _What? …WHAT?_

 

"We fulfilled the terms of our marriage – a male heir..." Astoria continued, sipping her orange juice. "And, we are amiable with one another. Scorpius is going to spend a couple of weeks with his father."

 

Hermione attempted to process that Draco and Astoria had been divorced for a year. Her eyes fixed sightlessly on the table as an odd sensation filled her. Strange that Draco never mentioned it.

 

"We did keep it quiet," Astoria conceded.

 

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry to hear of your divorce. I had no idea," she added lamely. Draco and Astoria appeared to be a happy couple.

 

Astoria sighed and fixed Hermione with a pensive stare. "Draco is emotionally unavailable," she said.

 

"I see," Hermione replied. She had no idea what that meant. The complex dynamics, not to mention potential heartbreak, of witch and wizard relationships was an area that she chose to avoid.

 

"Scorpius is too young for magical transport,” Astoria stated.

 

Hermione recognized that the other witch was becoming bored; she thrived on conflict, scandal, and laughter. It was time to leave. When Astoria became bored, she had a tendency to become cruel.

 

Hermione stood and gathered her coat and purse. “Where might I find him?”

 

“He’s waiting for you,” Astoria nodded at something behind Hermione.

 

Filling with inexplicable warmth, Hermione turned to see a harried waiter fretting over the number of lollipops that Scorpius was collecting from the bowl.

 

“I’ll see him safely to his father,” Hermione promised Astoria. She heard Astoria’s airy good-bye as she bee-lined for the little boy.

 

“Scorpius,” she said softly, genuine emotions eliciting maternal instincts of which she would have never guessed herself capable.

 

The little boy’s cherubic face turned to her and his pale eyes widened. “Meanie!” he squealed and launched himself at her, fists full of lollipops.

 

Hermione laughed and picked him up, hugging him.

 

“We’re going on a trip, Scorp,” she said. “Go say goodbye to your mommy, okay?”

 

After a brief but heartfelt goodbye between Scorpius and Astoria, Hermione led him across the street to the train station and found that the Malfoys had reserved a first-class sleeper car for them. The family was effluent and high-handed but they certainly took care of their own.

 

Hermione was settling Scorpius onto the bottom bunk with some toys when a large eagle owl tapped on the window. Zeus was distinct from other owls and seeing him drew more emotion from Hermione’s gut than she expected. After a few years of practice at burying her memory of Draco’s engagement party, knowing that he and Astoria were divorced unearthed fuzzy details from inside of a coat check closet.

 

_“Where the hell is her cloak?”_

_Hermione giggled at the sight of coats and cloaks bulging as someone behind them cursed._

_“Draco?” she asked in a slurring, sing-song voice._

_The cloaks parted and an arm emerged. Hermione gasped as a pale hand grasped the front of her robes and yanked her into the tangle of swinging garments._

_“Draco,” she laughed, attempting to keep her feet by clutching the wizard’s lapels._

_“Hermione,” Draco breathed, a relaxed grin softening his features. “I’m engaged, you know.”_

_Hermione’s heart stopped beating in momentary grief. Realistically, she knew Draco would marry a pure-blood witch but she’d fallen in love with him and clutched to hope like a lifeboat. It seemed Hermione’s logical brain could not keep her from experiencing merciless love._

_“I know,” Hermione whispered back._

_“Do you know I’ve wanted to kiss you since third year?”_

_Hermione wished the world would stop spinning and couldn’t hide her smile._

_“No,” she answered with an attempt at a playful swat but she stumbled and found herself held tight against the wizard. He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes. His lips pressed against hers in a soft caress once, twice; wanting more, Hermione slid her hands up into his hair – it was mussed anyways – and held onto him for a proper kiss._

 

If nearby voices hadn’t sounded, Hermione wasn’t sure how far they would have gone. Hermione had a vague recollection of Draco withdrawing his hands from intimate places and disappearing. The incident hadn’t ever come up. Hermione assumed he didn’t remember it.

 

Zeus hopped through the window as Hermione charmed it permeable; the owl perched atop the table. The scroll he bore was hardly more than a scrap and he flew officiously away without waiting for a reply. Her name was scratched in familiar hand across the scroll and Hermione hesitated opening it as a wave of misery washed over her.

 

She’d buried that memory. She’d dug the earth, dropped it deep, filled it in, and carved the headstone. Hermione could allow the memory to remain forgotten while Draco was a married wizard. And, she could temper her attachment to him. But, he’d been unmarried for a year. An entire year. And, he’d said nothing. Hermione reasoned that he would have said something about their kiss if he remembered it.

 

Apparently, he didn’t. It was just as well. Knowing that he was single changed everything for Hermione. She needed to move on. Because she wasn’t sure she could sit back and watch Draco marry someone else, again.

 

After a fortifying breath, Hermione unrolled the parchment.

 

_“Meanie, Take extra care of the package.”_

 

Hermione couldn’t help her smile but it was wistful as the train lurched into motion. She chuckled as she secured their luggage.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later, Hermione awoke in her bunk, the note from Draco crumpled in her hand. She should have sent a snarky reply. That’s what she would have done any other day. But, anything she thought of might be misinterpreted as flirtatious. Hermione set aside correspondence for later and cleaned herself up. It was morning and Scorpius would be ravenous.

 

Hermione and Scorpius found the dining car crowded. Scorpius gave a little whine and Hermione glanced about for at least one open seat.

 

“Hermione Granger!” hailed a friendly voice from behind her.

 

A familiar witch with stunning honey-blond hair waved her fingers and Hermione plopped Scorpius into one of the empty chairs at her table.

 

“Lisa, so nice to see you. How long has it been?” Hermione smiled, recalling the Ravenclaw witch from Hogwarts.

 

“Well, I saw _you_ at the conference – fantastic lecture, by the way – it’s been… Five years?” Lisa sipped fragrant black tea that made Hermione search for a steward. She wanted to get tea and something for Scorpius to eat.

 

“Five? Has it been that long?” Hermione muttered.

 

“This must be the Malfoy heir,” Lisa smiled, watching Scorpius coat his hand with sugar and lick it off.

 

“Is Astoria here? Draco?” Lisa asked.

 

Hermione shook her head as the steward arrived. She ordered and found Lisa staring at her.

 

“Astoria is on a trip to Italy and Draco will join us in two days,” Hermione explained.

 

“They must trust you to no end to leave you in charge of their only son.”

 

Hermione thought she understood Lisa’s unasked question.

 

“I’ve worked for Malfoy Enterprises for five years. I’m Head of Research. Nothing more.”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Lisa smiled, turning her attention to buttering her toast. 

 

Hermione bore Lisa no ill will; she was not the first to infer that things might be different than appropriate. Hermione knew the truth and that was enough for her.

 

Scorpius had opened the pepper shaker and was systematically dropping handfuls of pepper onto the floor. Hermione smothered a grin and exchanged amused glances with Lisa. She’d tidy up with a subtle swish of her wand when they were done eating.

 

The day passed quickly, Hermione entertaining Scorpius with silly games and stories, watching the landscape zip by. They met Lisa, again, at dinner and enjoyed her company. The following day was similar with the exception of Hermione feeling uncertain about her situation.

 

Ordinarily, she would have responded to Draco’s note by now. Every time she picked up a quill, Hermione was struck with the inability to write a fitting reply. She simply didn’t know what to say.

 

Hermione felt even more strongly that she needed to part from Malfoy Enterprises and the family that had taken her in. It was ironic that it was the pure-blooded Malfoys that adopted Hermione, trusted her with their most important ‘package.’ Despite that trust, Hermione’s heart couldn’t allow her to work so closely with Draco, knowing that he was single.

 

How, in Merlin’s name, had he kept it from her for a year?

 

By the time the train stopped at Irkutsk, Hermione’s stomach was in knots but she was resolved. She escorted a rambunctious Scorpius to the windows to watch for his father. It was always easy to pick a Malfoy out in the crowd; the damning blond hair easily caught the eyes. Hermione pointed out Draco to his son and Scorpius let out a joyful squeal and banged his hand on the window. She let him free to meet Draco at the steps.

 

Draco scooped Scorpius up into his arms and Hermione enjoyed watching their delight in one another. Draco looked good in a Muggle suit. Hermione tried not to stare but when the wizard’s gaze found her, she felt it to her toes. There was contentment in his eyes. How could Hermione possibly remain near him?

 

“Hello,” he greeted.

 

Hermione gave him a nod; “I’m leaving you at Moscow.”

 

Draco frowned at her. “Let’s talk later.”

 

“Alright,” Hermione replied with a carefully strong tone. She had a couple of hours to come up with an excuse.

 

Scorpius gave Draco an enthusiastic tour of the train and their compartment. He pointed out small things that Hermione wouldn’t have noticed such as the color of the teacups and the patterns on the carpet. Scorpius taught Draco all of the games that he’d played with ‘Meanie.’ Hermione belatedly realized that the three of them would be sharing one compartment. It was a toe across the line of propriety. Not that Hermione had ever given a fig for what was proper; but Draco drew attention.

 

At dinnertime, Scorpius bee-lined to Lisa Turpin’s table and Hermione wondered if the witch minded another joining their party. She was unsure of Lisa’s feelings about the Malfoys. When Lisa greeted them warmly, Hermione set her worries aside. Unfortunately, that made way for whole new ones. Draco and Lisa chatted easily and Hermione tried desperately not to care. She barely touched her food and focused on making sure that Scorpius ate.

 

It was late when Scorpius finally fell asleep. Hermione cast a light spell to read by but put her book aside when she spotted Draco staring at her.

 

“I think I know what's bothering you.”

 

“Oh?” Hermione asked, heart thumping with anxiety.

 

“I overstepped – asking you to travel with my son.”

 

“Not at all,” Hermione whispered, holding up her book.

 

“I just – I thought we'd become friends,” Draco continued in a low tone.

 

“Yes, we have. We are,” she assured him.

 

“Good. Then there will be no talk of leaving us at Moscow. Enjoy the trip with us.”

 

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it, again. How could he think the matter resolved?

 

“You're not yourself,” Draco murmured.

 

“I have lots on my mind.”

 

Draco flicked his wand and Hermione looked heavenward. Without a thought for her, he’d swapped his suit for night robes.

 

“Share, friend,” he grinned.

 

Perhaps she was pushed by his cavalier attitude with regards to sharing a family space; Hermione sat up with resolve.

 

“I was happy to travel with Scorpius but Draco, my goodness, I had no idea that you and Astoria divorced.”

 

“Does that matter?” he asked, climbing into the cot across from her.

 

Hermione glared at him; “It changes things.” He stared back at her and she felt color crawl up her cheeks. Their long-ago kiss floated to the forefront of her mind.

 

“My apologies, Hermione. I didn’t consider the position I’ve put you in, traveling with us.”

 

Hermione could have thrown her book at him. He had no idea! But, here was a ready-made excuse to leave them in Moscow. She picked up her novel.

 

“Night,” she offered, aware that Draco was still looking her way.

 

“Good night,” Draco replied.

 

Hermione glanced over and saw that Draco had turned his back to her.

 

In the morning, Hermione discovered herself alone in the compartment. She cast a few hygiene spells on herself and hastily dressed. She made her way to the dining car, feeling like a Kneazle rubbed backwards. Upon locating Draco and Scorpius, Hermione’s breath caught; they were eating with Lisa, of course. Lisa wore an expression of female interest as she listened to Draco and Hermione’s stomach plummeted to her feet.

 

“Meanie!” Scorpius hollered, spotting Hermione.

 

Not-awake-yet smile plastered on her face, Hermione returned Scorpius’ hug. He asked her to take him back to the compartment for games and she agreed to after some tea. Lisa and Draco greeted Hermione warmly enough but conversation was stilted. Mentally, Hermione set aside her bruised heart for Moscow. She could Apparate home and have a good, solid wallow the moment she set foot in her apartment. Until then, she would focus on Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 3

The following days were filled with games and food and watching the scenery change out the windows. Hermione made certain that Scorpius was as happy and as well-fed as she could possibly keep him. Draco surprised Hermione by participating in their silly activities, creating the illusion of them as a family. Hermione tamped down the warmth along with her hurt; she could not allow her imagination to envision a future with them.

 

The night before they were to reach Moscow, Hermione escaped bedtime stories to get herself a glass of wine. She couldn’t believe how divine it had been to share family time with Draco and Scorpius. Tomorrow, it would end.

 

Hermione was well into her third glass when Lisa joined her.

 

“You’re leaving us at Moscow?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione nodded, fingers toying with the stem of her wineglass. “I’ll Apparate straight home.” She hadn’t forgotten the promise she’d made to herself to lock her doors for a good cry.

 

“Apparating scares the life out of me,” Lisa shuddered.

 

“I didn’t know,” Hermione replied, surprised.

 

“You’re too polite to ask why I am on a train,” Lisa grinned. “It’s a bona fide phobia.”

 

Hermione smiled and polished off her wine.

 

“I know two wizards that will miss you,” Lisa said. “You don’t want to continue with them?”

 

Hermione was not in the habit of confession; she did not, as a rule, share her personal motivations with acquaintances. Three glasses of wine, however, loosened her tongue.

 

“Scorpius’ father is here, now. I can get back to work. And… As Draco is a single wizard, it isn’t particularly proper that I travel with him and his son.”

 

“Proper?” Lisa echoed. “I didn’t realize you were concerned with what might or might not be proper.”

 

Hermione said nothing. Lisa ordered a bottle of wine and refilled Hermione’s glass.

 

“I suppose there’s a bit more to it,” Hermione grudgingly offered.

 

“Draco’s quite sad that you’re leaving,” Lisa said.

 

“I’m sure he’ll recover,” Hermione answered wryly, taking a deep drink from her glass. “It might hurt him more when I leave the company.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

Hermione nearly choked on her wine. She hadn’t noticed that the man making his way towards them was Draco.

 

“Where’s Scorpius?” Hermione asked, sitting up straight.

 

“I’ve spelled my watch to let me know if he wakes up,” Draco snapped. “Did you say you’re leaving the company?”

 

Lisa gave Hermione a waggle of her fingers and disappeared. Draco slipped into her chair.

 

“I was going to send you an owl,” Hermione shrugged.

 

“Stay. I’ll promote you,” Draco said quickly.

 

Hermione frowned. Was it just her or was he more pale than usual? “I’m at the top, Draco.”

 

“Don’t go,” he said.

 

Hermione’s stupid heart skipped but she knew he was worried about his business.

 

“Malfoy Enterprises will be fine, Draco. It’s time for me to move on.”

 

Hermione stood and Draco mirrored her. Was it the wine making him look so distressed?

 

“I should get to bed,” Hermione said carefully, hand on the tabletop to keep steady.

 

“Fine. But, this conversation is not over,” Draco replied slowly. He reached out his hand. “I’ll see you to our compartment.”

 

The unpredictable jolting of the train was more noticeable when leaning on the arm of another. Hermione didn’t apologize for the number of times she trod on Draco’s toes on the way back to their compartment; he’d offered his arm.

 

Draco placed his hand on Hermione’s, preventing her from opening the compartment door. She looked up into his face, a question on hers.

 

“Wait,” he said. “Leave us tomorrow, if you must, but don't leave Malfoy Enterprises.”

 

“I'm easily replaced,” Hermione replied softly.

 

“Not at all,” Draco shook his head.

 

The fingers on Hermione’s hand moved in what might have been a caress. Hermione was uncertain which of her instincts she could trust. Her head swam with drink.

 

“Don't leave-”

 

Hermione interrupted him. “Draco-”

 

“Don't leave _me_.”

 

He had indeed caressed her hand. He took it and held it to his chest, gaze asking for her understanding.

 

All of the questions flying through Hermione’s mind suddenly went quiet to make room for one: Did he mean what she thought he meant? The hands holding hers were cold. Was he scared? Hermione studied the face of the wizard she’d come to know so well.

 

“You probably don't remember,” he began with a sigh. “My engagement party-”

 

“I remember,” Hermione whispered, breath escaping her as the memory of kissing Draco rocked her.

 

A smug smile crawled across Draco’s lips. “Do you?”

 

Hermione felt his arms around her back and wondered when he'd done that. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Delighted warmth shot through her and her heart skipped. Was she dreaming or was it really happening?

 

A soft trilling sound jarred Hermione from the moment. Draco jumped, as well, releasing Hermione to look at his watch.

 

“He’s awake,” he said, opening and stepping through the compartment door. Scorpius had climbed down from his bed and had been headed for the door.

 

“Meanie,” muttered a sleepy Scorpius.

 

“I’m here, Scorp,” Hermione said softly, picking him up in a hug. The little boy settled his head on her shoulder and she sat down on her bunk.

 

“Stay with Meanie,” Scorpius muttered, eyes already closed.

 

Hermione held him and listened as his breathing slowed to slumber. She met Draco’s pensive gaze but found that she didn’t know what to say. Regardless, she didn’t want to wake the little boy so trustingly sleeping on her. Between Scorpius and Draco, Hermione didn’t know how many different emotions her heart could handle at once. She slipped into sleep listening to Scorpius’ breathing, her soul exhausted.

 

 

Hermione awoke to something poking her shoulder and her eyes flew open. Was Scorpius alright?

 

She blinked to find an older set of grey eyes peering at her.

 

“I can’t sleep,” Draco hissed.

 

Hermione oriented herself. Scorpius was still sleeping beside her and she was fully-robed. She passed a weary hand across her eyes and slowly sat up.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, eyes still not focusing.

 

“No,” replied Draco.

 

He sounded so sullen that Hermione fought a grin. Draco was accustomed to getting his way and sounded more like his son than he should.

 

“Well, what is it?” Hermione asked.

 

“I cannot allow you to leave.”

 

“Draco-”

 

“No, listen.”

 

Hermione hadn’t heard such a dead-serious tone from him outside of Enterprise Headquarters. She blinked at him in surprise. He’d certainly never used that tone with her.

 

“You know too much about our research. If you decide to leave, you’ll be Obliviated.”

 

“Draco! Don’t do this,” Hermione exclaimed as loud as she dared.

 

“Stay and I won’t have to.”

 

“You’re just saying this so that I _won’t_ leave!”

 

Draco didn’t reply, just looked at her with the professional mask he reserved for negotiations.

 

“Draco, please don’t say these things,” Hermione pleaded. She did not respond well to threats; she’d hate to lose his friendship, romantic feelings aside.

 

“Don’t leave the company,” he countered.

 

Fully awake and not a little enraged, Hermione stared at Draco. What had happened to his plea for her to stay for him? Did he care more for his company? What would he do if she pushed back? Would he see through on his threat? …If he didn’t want her, perhaps being Obliviated wouldn’t be the worst option; there wouldn’t be any pain.

 

 

“Hermione, please,” he added.

 

There was no change in his features but his tone had softened. Hermione surmised that there would be no reasoning with him. She needed more time to consider and plan.

 

“Alright, Draco. I’ll take some time to think but I’m leaving the train tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Hermione fell into her comfy armchair and closed her eyes, relaxing bone-deep. The smell of her books and the sound of rain pattering on the windows were much-needed reminders of being home. Her mind swirled, unable to stay away from the Malfoys. She’d ate, breathed, and slept Malfoy Enterprises for five years; like it or not, Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius had become her family.

 

Hermione replayed her parting from Draco and Scorpius, warring with what she should do and what she wanted to do. Draco had looked as though he hadn’t slept. He’d solemnly shaken her hand good-bye while Scorpius hugged her. Hermione had blinked back tears as Draco escorted his son away. Her heart had sunk clear through her stomach to her feet watching them walk away from her.

 

Fingers unconsciously picking at a frayed spot on the chair’s arm, Hermione pondered her situation. She had been desperately and silently in love with Draco for years. It was ironic that his being single complicated everything. Hermione couldn’t simply confess her heart to a man like Draco; he’d see her feelings as a weakness. Or, he’d be smug about it and allow her to linger in uncertainty.

 

An owl tapped on the window and Hermione let in a ruffled Zeus. Her heart gave an idiotic leap as she freed the tiny scroll and read Draco’s note.

 

“ _I’m sorry. Please, see me as soon as I return to Wiltshire. –D_ ”

 

Relief rocked Hermione. He’d come to his senses. Hermione reasoned that her departure must have scared him. Zeus was waiting for her answer and so, she responded that she’d meet him at Chippenham Station.

 

The next morning, Zeus returned with a drawing made by Scorpius. It was of his father, mother, himself, “Meanie,” and a house-elf. Hermione laughed, cried, and replied with a thank you note and package containing a silver-feather quill and color-changing ink.

 

Hermione felt better but still troubled. Her plan to leave Malfoy Enterprises was certain.

 

If she let Draco know how much she cared for him, he’d extort it; it was simply his nature. If she wasn’t honest with him, she might face awful consequences for leaving the company. Despite knowing it had been drafted by the best solicitors in Britain, Hermione located her employment contract and examined it for any way to make an exit, unscathed.

 

Of her school chums, Hermione had remained closest to Harry. He didn’t mind that she’d taken up working for the Malfoys; but their friendship wasn’t what it had been and she could hardly picture herself seeking his advice on how to handle her feelings for someone that had once loathed her.  Hermione abandoned the idea of an owl to Harry and walked through her flat applying cleaning spells here and there. Her space was quite still after the excitement of train travel. Unsettled by indecision, Hermione allowed her attention to wander to the shelves overflowing with books and lost herself inside one for a few hours.

 

It was dark outside when tapping awoke Hermione. She’d drifted off while reading. A quick spell ignited the fireplace, warming and lighting the home. More taps came from the window. Another owl..?

 

Zeus had returned. Hermione accepted his note and wondered at the bird’s officious haste as he immediately flew away, again. In no hurry, herself, Hermione filled her kettle and hung it over the fire.

 

“ _I was afraid that you would disappear from my life. Can you forgive a coward?”_

 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and she filled with warmth. He wanted her in his life. He wanted her forgiveness. Draco understood that he shouldn’t have threatened her. Her gaze followed the strokes of his penmanship, wondering if her felt guilty or sad or angry. It took her a moment more to remember that she could find out with a fairly simple spell; it would illuminate the emotions of the last person to handle an object through splashes of color.

 

The parchment swirled with black and grey and pale orange. Hermione consulted a book and learned that Draco had been sleep-deprived and desperate when he sent the note. Not, precisely, what she’d hoped to discover. It was neither a declaration nor an apology. But, his message confirmed her suspicions. He wanted her in his life and he knew that he shouldn’t have threatened her. Hermione tidied up and put herself to bed.

 

By the time the train chugged to a stop, Hermione was a bundle of nerves. Perhaps, she shouldn’t have volunteered to meet them at the station. Perhaps, she should have scheduled an appointment to meet Draco when they had both returned to work. Nervous, Hermione flipped the two keys on her keyring around her index finger. She peered through the windows and felt butterflies burst into fluttering life to spot the telltale blond hair of Scorpius and his father. They were in the second car, waiting for the doors to open.

 

Scorpius’ obvious delight at seeing her warmed Hermione to her toes. She returned his hug before looking up to greet his father. Draco did not appear to have slept in days. Hermione stood and found herself in another hug. She returned Draco’s familiar embrace, aware that Scorpius was watching them.

 

“Let’s get you home,” Hermione announced, a bit breathily. To her confusion, Scorpius held onto her hand and Draco’s arm settled around her waist as she led them to her Muggle vehicle. She buckled Scorpius into the back while Draco slid into the passenger seat. By the time Hermione climbed into the driver’s seat, Draco was fast asleep. She stared at him for a moment; she’d never seen him sleep before and his features were relaxed.

 

“Daddy missed you,” Scorpius declared.

 

Hermione started the car, determined not to obsess about Draco’s feelings; “Sorry, Love. I didn’t know.”

 

“I drew lots more pictures with the ink you sent me.”

 

“Did you? I can’t wait to see them!”

 

“Will you stay with us?” Scorpius asked.

 

“At least until your father is awake,” Hermione promised, navigating her vehicle towards Malfoy Manor.

 

“Okay!” the little boy agreed.

 

Upon reaching Malfoy Manor, Hermione escorted Scorpius through the gates to the grounds. Scorpius, having been trapped on a train for so long and delighted with familiar surroundings, left Hermione’s side at a run. Dibby and Nibby, the Manor’s house-elves, appeared and followed Hermione back to her vehicle to fetch the luggage. Draco was awake and climbing out of the car.

 

“Scorpius is rediscovering his haunts,” Hermione smiled as she joined him beside the car.

 

“I can’t apologize enough to you,” Draco said, grim expression softened by his mussed hair.

 

“It’s alright,” Hermione replied softly. She knew how far he’d come and the strength it took for Draco to be able to apologize, let alone repeatedly. Unconsciously, Hermione stepped closer to where he leaned on her car.

 

“I resorted to a threat.”

 

Hermione met his gaze, noting and ruing being the cause of the dark circles under his eyes.

 

“I was afraid to lose you, Hermione. Why do you want to leave?”

 

“I understand fear-” Hermione began.

 

“Gryffindors do not know the word,” Draco interrupted, moving away from the car, towards Hermione.

 

Not intimidated but highly aware of Draco’s nearness, Hermione crossed her arms. She would not allow him to muddle her.

 

“Draco, there’s something I must tell you.”

 

His eyes were a bright mercury and his jaw was clenched but he allowed her to keep speaking.

 

“I must resign,” she said. As soon as the words left her lips, Hermione’s brain processed all possible worst-case-scenario reactions from Draco and dread filled her.

 

“No,” he said coldly.

 

“I must! I cannot continue this way!” Hermione exclaimed, surging with tension.

 

“What ‘way?’ Why?” he demanded.

 

“Because I’m bloody in love with you!” Hermione retorted.

 

Draco grinned and his shoulders relaxed; “There it is.”

 

Hermione scowled at his reaction. As he closed the distance between them and reached for her, she glared up at him. He lifted a brow as she took a step back.

 

“You know?” she asked.

 

“Everyone knows,” he said.

 

Shocked, Hermione allowed Draco to move close, again.

 

“It’s settled, then. I quit,” she said firmly.

 

“Fine,” Draco soothed. “But I’ll not let you go.”

 

His hands gently squeezed her arms.

 

“I need you,” he said.

 

Hermione felt her fear melting.

 

“Because, I’m in love with you,” he added.

 

Hermione’s surprise lasted only until she realized that he was kissing her. Draco was kissing her and they weren’t drunk, they weren’t hiding in a closet, he wasn’t about to be married, he was single and he was kissing her and she couldn’t imagine her life without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Started: June 2, 2015  
> A/N: Inspired by one of DHLane's prompts in the 2015 GE Fic Exchange. DHLane actually beta-read chapter 3 for me! If you see any glaring errors, please let me know!


End file.
